


reflections.

by murderfuel



Series: dance in the dark [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Mirror Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderfuel/pseuds/murderfuel
Summary: Chrollo comes back home after months apart and fucks you in front of a mirror
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Series: dance in the dark [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881352
Kudos: 73





	reflections.

Chrollo was almost never home. What used to be days apart from you quickly turned into weeks, months. You missed him with every bit of your heart.

He tried to make up for the time apart with a variety of gifts (all stolen of course). You now sported a collection of the finest jewelry, strange pots, and little trinkets with all sorts of buttons.

His presents never filled the void inside of you. You needed him. 

His most recent gift was a beauty; a full-length mirror with a border full of tiny gold swirls. A note was taped to the screen, written in Chrollo’s signature loopy writing.

“I’ll be home soon, babe. Don’t forget about me. xoxo Chrollo”

That was weeks ago and he still hadn’t returned. You were getting lonelier by the minute; with only a bottle of wine to comfort you. Chrollo constantly tried to text you so you would feel less alone, his attempts being futile. Work had caught up to him. Now he only managed to send you quick pictures of him naked. Pictures that you would touch yourself to during particularly gruesome nights.

God how much you missed him.

The door to your apartment clicked open as a figure entered. You jumped at the intrusion, grabbing the gun Chrollo had given you months prior. You turned off the safety and pointed it towards the door.

Your hands shook in fear; the gun nearly slipping out of your grasp.

“Relax darling, it’s only me,” A husky voice said. You let out a sigh of relief, setting the gun on your nightstand.

Chrollo wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into a kiss. Your tongues pressed against each other as the kiss became more and more passionate. It was perfect. Exactly what you were waiting for. He tasted so damn good. 

You broke free from each other, smiles plastered on your faces.

“I missed you,” You said, grabbing his hand.

“I missed you too,” Chrollo kissed your forehead and pulled you into his chest.

“I want you to know not a day passed where I didn’t think about you. Thinking about you fucking me like a dirty little whore. You really kept me going while I worked.” His voice dropped. He whispered those devilish words into your ear, lips grazing your earlobe. Shivers went down your spine and directly to your throbbing pussy.

“I’m glad we both thought the same things while you were away.” You smiled, pushing him onto the bed. 

“Oh my, that fills me with the utmost joy. I’m ecstatic that you craved me that much.”

“Don’t get too cocky,”

You spread your legs out on either side of him, snaking your arms around his neck. Large hands gripped onto your waist. You kissed up and down his neck; nipping at the tender skin. A gentle noise left Chrollo.

You ground against his clothed erection, feeling as he got harder. A groan left his lips as you pressed into his body. Your hands explored everything his upper body had to offer; massive tits were hidden beneath a sleeveless top, muscular arms that you had spent so many nights wrapped in, chiseled abs from hours of exercise. 

His hands found the bottom of your shirt and lifted it above your head. You were quick to remove your pants and underwear. Within mere seconds clothes scattered across the floor as you and Chrollo began entangled.

“Ride my leg like a good little slut,” He demanded. You repositioned; sliding up and down his leg. The friction felt so good. Your slick dripped onto his leg.

“Tsk, tsk.” Chrollo made a sound of disapproval. “You’re already so wet for me,” He lifted your chin up and gripped your cheeks.

Before you could react, he had already flipped on top of you. His mouth travelled up your stomach. Gentle kisses covered your body. Nips and bite marks lined your neck. Mewls of raw pleasure left your mouth.

“I want you to look into the mirror,” You did as he commanded, gazing into the mirror that hung on the wall. 

“Bend over,” He growled into your ear.

Your ass faced the air as he positioned the head of his cock in your entrance. He thrust into you being rewarded by a loud moan. You lowered your head; burrowing it into the silk sheets.

He took himself out of you as a harsh slap hit your ass as his hand pulled your hair backward. 

“Look at yourself. I’ve barely touched you yet here you are, a whimpering mess.” He was right; you looked terrible already. Tears glimmered down your face. Your cheeks were flushed a rosy pink. Your hair fell in a tangled mess.

Smack. He hit you again. You let out a soft noise as he rubbed the delicate skin. Shivers moved straight to your dripping cunt.

“You’re so cute when I fuck you,” Chrollo whispered in your ear as he slammed himself into you. 

“I-Ch-Chro-aghh-Chrollo,” You moaned his name out in shaky breaths. His cock hit you in just the right spot, making a scream slip past your lips. 

A hearty chuckle filled the room. 

Two fingers slid into your mouth. You licked at the pads, sucking down the length of them.

There was nothing that Chrollo liked more than the sight of the two of you in the mirror reflections. The desperate, lust-filled looks that were plastered across your face always got the better of him. It made him hornier than ever. 

One hand gripped your breast while a single finger flicked the bud of your nipple. They peaked at his touch and a soft whimper left your lips. Even the most simple of touches left you a mess.

That oh so stupid smirk still dashed Chrollo’s face. He was savouring the noises you made. He basked in them. 

He pressed a lubed finger into your dripping hole. You gasped at the sudden movement; arousal bubbling in your stomach. You were already on edge despite Chrollo not even fucking you properly yet. You sought your release so desperately.

Another finger slid into you, hitting you in the right places. Moans slipped past your lips while you panted. He was still thrusting into you with his cock.

“Chrollo,” Your breath hitched as his fingers moved into you at a fast pace.

You could see your face in the mirror; eyebrows knitted in pleasure, agape mouth, lust-driven eyes.

“I love it when you make such delicious faces,” He grinned. His thumb made lazy circles on your clit. You were reaching your climax and fast. Every gentle touch, swirl, and press made you come closer.

Your toes curled at the overwhelming pleasure that was taking over you.

Chrollo’s dick twitched with every needy noise that slipped past your lips. He was near his breaking point already.

“Are you ready for this, kitten?”

You didn’t know what he was referring to but you nodded your head regardless. A gentle buzzing sound could be heard as he pressed the vibrator into you. You let out whine of raw pleasure as the wand moved inside of you.

“Go on, cum for me. Say my name,”

You came undone; riding the waves of your orgasm. Your walls clench and tightened around the wand as you released. It felt so good. Stars and lights danced across your vision as you came down from your high. Cum coated the wand as Chrollo tossed it away. 

He stroked his cock with nimble fingers until he came onto you.

You both flopped backward, exasperated.

“God that felt amazing,” You smiled, locking your fingers in his. He turned to face you, a silly smile on his face.

“It did. I can’t wait to fuck you like that again tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Smut isn't my strong suit! As always, reviews appreciated


End file.
